theadventuresofpussinbootsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dulcinea
= "If a nasty thought comes to your head, just hum a happy tune instead!" - Dulcinea Dulcinea plays as one of the main characters and Puss' love interest in the series. Dulcinea is voiced by Jayma Mays. Official Description "The most beautiful cat in San Lorenzo, Dulcinea teaches the kids at the orphanage. Dulcinea is smart and independent, known as "The Great Prophecy" and when she decides she's going to do something rabid mules couldn't stop her. She is quite naive, kind and generous. Dulcinea sees only the best in people and often her relentlessly positive opinion brings out the best in them. Literally, shes like the best character out of all of them. We kow Puss in Boots is the main character, but clearly you can see: she's the most likeable character because of her kind behaviour." --dreamworkstv.com Appearance She is a white cat with large blue eyes who stands about average height for felines. She wears a dress with a white undershirt and purple vest with cross notches over it. The bottom part of the dress is a lighter purple than the vest. In the series finale, "And, Having Writ, Moving on", Dulcinea's clothes change to her Tulpa clothing. Which gives the appearance of Roman Gladiator like. The outfit is made of brown leather and brown boots reaching up to her knees and a bronze helmet. Personality She is a sweet, kind, and compassionate young cat who loves children and teaching. She plays the role of teacher in San Lorenzo, giving the Orphans a moral compass to follow and helping them determine right from wrong. She loves the children so dearly, so much in fact that she's willing to sacrifice herself to save them. She is naturally naive, leading her to trust people easily. When the magical protection spell over San Lorenzo fell however, she learned to curb this innocence and found that most, but not all people were good. She is also passionate in her beliefs and is willing to stand up for those beliefs and those she loves. Because of this passion, she can appear stubborn and will let nothing stop her once her mind is made up. She is also intelligent, well read, and believes that brain always beats brawn. Basing her life around her favorite book The Wee Compendium of Factes and Funne has given her a perspective on things that is unique. Miguel wrote it. She uses this book to teach those around her good morals and honest lessons, even helping Puss a few things in the process. As Puss has stated, she is the most pure person he has ever known. When faced with the corrupting powers of the Scimitar, she remained mostly herself throughout the entire thing, resisting the sword's powers longer than anyone else. Even after several hours when the sword finally got close to doing so, it couldn't force her to kill Puss. In the rare cases that she loses her temper, she proves to be a fierce fighter, defending her friends and the orphans from danger, despite rarely trying to issue legitimate harm on anyone. She often manages to keep angry outbursts under control, using logical and emotional empathy to calm herself. However when Jack Sprat, an old friend of Puss appeared in town, he managed to aggravate her to the point where she was yelling and withdrawing herself, surprisingly provoked by his invasion of her personal space, boastfully showing off, and calling her "Goody Two Shoes". After her outbursts she begins questioning who she was, unable to properly process negative emotions towards others. She is heavily opposed to dishonesty, scolding those around her when they sway from the straight and narrow path. She has, however, made some exceptions when it was for the greater good such as helping the mayor to defeat a group of bandits in Episode 7, saying that it wasn't lying, but pretending. In Season 4, episode 11 Dulcinea falls into the fountain of sassymouth, she becomes very sassy and didn't really care for San Lorenzo or anything. She finally though gave in to Puss and said " Release!" to release the spell. Relationships Señora Zapata Senora Zapata and her share the responsibility of caring for the orphans. While Dulcinea favors a caring and supportive parenting style, Zapata is strict, scolding the children when they have wronged. Dulcinea remains patient towards Zapata, but disagrees with her ways. Puss in Boots Although she is good friends with Puss in Boots, its implied early on that she harbors romantic feelings for him. As early as Episode 15, she shows signs of having feelings for him, telling him "You can't leave me! I mean us!" when Puss decided to leave San Lorenzo after being cursed with bad luck. In Episode 51, this relationship is furthered when the two take each other's hands and rub noses with each other. In Season 5, they hug many times and became each others Crispintines. In season six they attempted to kiss twice and gave each other romantic gestures. In the Episode Pajuna serves spirits they Both reveal that they are there hearts desire and, lastly at the series finale, "And, Having Writ, Moves On" Puss and Dulcinea grow close to each other and, after Dulcinea resurrecting him with a kiss on the side of his mouth, and they shared their first kiss before Puss was sent back in time. After Puss’s forced exile, they ride off into the sunset together. They are believed to have become a couple and now adventure together. Background In the last episode of the series, it is revealed that she is a mystical being called a Tulpa created by the great mage Sino to protect the Arcanum. It is believed she lived in San Lorenzo a long time before Puss, as she had cared for the orphans since they were very young, possibly infants. At the series finale, she is the only other person to keep her memories of Puss and the adventures they had. She is seen riding into the sunset with Puss at the end. Abilities * She is literate and a good teacher. * She's a good fighter when she needs to be. * She can't really fight in most episodes, but she used a magic sword known as the Good Sword to give her the abilities of a real fighter. As the series progressed Puss in Boots taught her how to fight. Now, especially after having been revealed as a Tulpa, Dulcinea's skills rival that of Puss. * She prefers to solve problems peacefully. * Due to her kindness and will power, the Scimitar took much longer than normal to corrupt Dulcinea. * She is the purest being on the Earth, which resulted on her being the One from the Great Prophecy and avoided getting destroyed by the Bloodwolf. Trivia * Dulcinea is a rare name given to women and is Latin for sweetness. The name was created by Cervantes's Don Quixote for his idealized lady. * She admits in episode 8 and 11 that she sometimes chases mice but isn't proud of it. * Her eye twitches whenever she lies. * Her favorite author is Miguela Andante, author of The Wee Compendium of Factes and Funne's. * There currently appear to be two existing Dulcinea's, one which entered San Lorenzo and the other which rode off with Puss into the sunset at the end of the series. **It is, however, unknown if Dulcinea was sent back into her own body, like Puss, or sent back separately causing one Dulcinea to stay in San Lorenzo and the other to leave with Puss. * She only has four fingers, as she is the One from The Great Prophecy. * Dulcinea is the white tulpa. * Being that of Dulcinea’s status of the white tulpa, she was created by Sino to protect the Arcanum. ** However, unlike Orange and Cleevil, Dulcinea has her own destiny. However, once it is fulfilled, it is possible (but yet to be confirmed) she may join Orange and Cleevil in the beyond. * Dulcinea's Tulpa powers are supernatural strength, speed, and agility. * Dulcinea was trained by Puss to fight. * In the episodes Sword and Scimitar, Dulcinea was given a magical sword that empowered her ability's. * Dulcinea presumably left San Lorenzo in “And, Having Writ, Moves On.” * Dulcinea often uses The Wee Compendium Of Factes And Funne’s wisdom to help with problems in her life and those she cares about’s lives. She has also based a large portion of her life on the book. * Dulcinea appears to voluntarily work at the orphanage. * Dulcinea, depending on Sino's life force and how she became the only real living being amongst the three tulpas, is the daughter of Sino. * Her name is also a kingdom in "Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper". Gallery Episode Appearances Category:Puss in Boots Cha [[Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cats Category:People affected by fountains Category:Senior Puss Squad Category:Animals [[Category:Tul